


Embrace the Dark

by Swan_Secrets



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Apocalypse, Community: femslash100, Dark, Darkness, F/F, Rage, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 10:46:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4176957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt "Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Faith/Buffy - rage" for Drabbletag @ Femslash100</p>
            </blockquote>





	Embrace the Dark

Screaming. Snarling. Cursing.

Faith became the embodiment of rage.

She was drenched in sweat and blood. Most of the blood was not hers.

Faith swung her sword over and over. She sliced and cut and dismembered and disembowelled and decapitated. With wet crunches the steel of her blade, guided by Slayer instinct, destroyed flesh and bone.

The sky churned with thick scarlet cloud and crackled with purple lightening. The once beautiful city was a crumbling ruin. Doom and destruction had snuffed out civilisation.

Faith kicked a scaly, slimy demon, spun and drove her sword into a demon's throat. Its gurgling death and hiss of spraying blood was the soundtrack to her fury. She jerked the blade free just in time to slice off the slashing clawed hand of another demon. She killed it with a swing to the throat, not quite taking the head clean off but good enough.

Killing was in her blood. Slaughter was in her soul. Nothing else mattered. Not the fall of the world. Not the cries of the innocent or the failures of the heroic. Faith had nothing left to live or die for. All she had was anger and hate and she unleashed it on the creatures that had taken everything away.

That had killed Buffy. Torn her body and left her as lifeless meat.

At the end Faith thought of the love she had lost. When the talons and the teeth shredded her skin she embraced the dark where her soul-mate had gone.


End file.
